Titania's Love
by starfish5337
Summary: When Jellal leaves Crime Sorciere and joins Fairy Tail just for Erza, what will happen? Is it good or bad? This story is filled with romance, suspense, adventure, and full of FAIRY TAIL!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first ever story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 1, Welcome to Fairy Tail**

It was a midnight and the guild was loud as ever even though it was still morning. Mirajane

was at serving drinks just like always and Elfman was going on how Mirajane was such a man while

Lisanna sweat-dropped at him. Evergreen was posing while Reedus painted her. Freed was out on a

mission with Bickslow. Natsu and Gray were fighting while Juvia admired Gray. Lucy was talking to Wendy while Charles, Happy, and Pantherlily were having a serious conversation about fish. Levy was out buying books and took Gajeel with her to hold all of them. The rest were either fighting drinking booze.

Erza on the other hand was just sitting at the counter.

Do you need something Erza, Mirajane asked taking a break from serving the drinks.

No thank you Mira.

Why are you so sad Erza?

I am not sad Mira.

Then why do you look like you are.

Because I...I...

Because you miss Jellal, right.

How did you know Mira? Asked the redhead

Because I can see it in your eyes.

How did you know?

Because I am like that when Freed is gone.

So that's why you look sad right now said Erza.

Exactly answered Mira.

Don't worry Mira. I will be fine.

Good.

Erza, Master called to the redhead."

Yes Master."

Erza I have to talk to you about something."

What is it about Master? "

It is about Jellal."

J-Jellal, Erza stuttered."

Yes Erza, Jellal is going to be leaving Crime Sorciere and joining Fairy Tail!"

What?" yelled Erza which attracted the attention of at least half the guild, the rest of the guild were still fighting or drinking booze.

What is it Erza, why did you just yell like that, are you okay said Mirajane?"

Erza is everything alright asked Lucy?"

"What happened Erza?" Gray asked.

Erza-san, Wendy said."

Erza why did you yell like that? Said Natsu.

And just like that everybody started to question Erza on what happened and why she yelled.

Then Mirajane finally got tired of everybody talking at the same time and crowding Erza. "Shut your mouths right now, if you don't then I will rip your heads out right now."

At that everybody quit talking and just stood there.

Lisanna sweat-dropped at her. "Mira-nee is really nice but when she gets mad she is really scary."

Then Master finally said, "everything is alright."

Then why did Erza yell? Asked Natsu

Do not worry about that, everything is fine just like the master said, Erza finally answered."

But Erza... Natsu started but was interupted by Mira.

Natsu, if the master said not worry then we will obey, Mira said.

But Mira.

No butts.

Fine then, said Natsu."

After that everyone went back to what they were doing and Master started his conversation with Erza again.

Now as I was saying Erza, master began, Jellal will be here tomorrow."

"Tomorrow", that early."

Yes it might be a little early though Jellal said he would like to join as soon as possible. He should be here by tomorrow."

Oh, Erza just said."

Any question Erza."

Yes, why is he joining? Erza asked."

I do not know. But if the others ask about what happened you may tell them, that is all Erza. Master said."

Thank you Erza said, and with that Erza just walked over to the counter where Mira was.

So what happened Mira asked?"

Everybody else walked over to Erza also and asked them what had happened?

Oh, J-Jellal is leaving Crime Sorciere and joining Fairy Tail. Erza said"

"What?!" everybody yelled at the same time just like Erza had.

How, why, when everybody yelled at the same time again.

Everybody stop yelling, Mira said."

Jellal is coming tomorrow and I do not know why." Erza said."

After that people just kept on asking questions to Erza.

Okay everyone you got the main answers you needed so stop it, Mira said."

After that everyone went back and were doing what they normally did while some talked about Jellal and Erza and what just happened.

Mira, I am going home okay. Said Erza"

Why are you okay Erza? Mira asked the redhead."

I am fine but just a little tired."

Okay but before you go I have to tell you something."

What? Said Erza."

Have you noticed something different about me during since last week? Said Mira"

Um... not really."

Well, I guess the signs don't show this early yet."

What signs, Mira what are you talking about?"

Huh, I guess I'll stop making you guess and just tell you."

Come here Erza."

Erza put her ear in front of Mira and Mira whispered in Erza's ear.

Erza...I am pregnant."

What?!" Erza said.

Are you serious Mira?"

Yes."

Does Freed know yet?"

No, I am going to tell him after he comes back from his mission. I am also going to announce it to the guild when he comes back at the same time to."

Well Congratulations Mira."

Thank you. Don't tell anybody else, okay?"

Don't worry, I won't."

Thank you."

Well by Mira."

By Erza, good night."

Good Night Mira.

After that Erza went to her house.

I guess I will take a bath, Erza said to herself.

Erza prepared her bath and after it was ready she got in there.

This feels so good, Erza said.

Erza washed herself then just rested in there. She thought about what was happening. Jellal, her childhood friend, who she loved and missed so much, was actually leaving his own guild and was coming to her guild.

She was missing him so much and now he was actually coming to her. She was really happy about that.

But she wondered if she was being selfish that Jellal was coming here all the way here just for her. But who knew why he was coming, it possibly couldn't be because of her. Though what other reason would he have towards coming to Fairy Tail.

Well I guess I will just ask him when he finally gets here she thought towards herself.

After that Erza got out of her bath and requiped into her night clothes. She went into her bed and turned off the light and went to sleep. Thinking of the reason why Jellal was coming here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 2, When I Saw His Face

I woke up in the morning and took a shower and then requipped into my armor. After that I prepared breakfast and ate it. Then I made my way to Fairy Tail.

Hey, Erza so you are finally her, Mira said."

Hi, Mira."

Erza, come here, you have a visitor, said Lucy."

Who, I said even though I had a pretty good guess who it already was."

Lucy took me to the master's room, and there, on the chair, he was sitting, tall and proud, his striking blue hair, gorgeous brown eyes, and his beautiful face.

"J-Jellal", I said.

"Hello Erza, Jellal said calmly."

"J-Jellal I said again like an idiot."

Everyone in the room had left to show us some privacy.

"Jellal came closer to me and looked at me directly,Erza are you alright, he said to me."

I-I am fine.

Then he put he cupped my chin and pulled my face up like Siegrain did at the day I had my trail and then he did something that Siegrain did not do, he pulled me into a kiss.

It wasn't a normal kiss but it was a passionate kiss that I never had before. It was like he had never seen me before.

After we finally broke away, he gave me a big hug and whispered into my ear, "I've missed you so much,Erza."

"What, is that the reason you left Crime Sorciere and joined Fairy Tail, I asked him?"

"Yes, Erza, that is the reason why."

"But Jellal weren't Ultear and Meredy mad, after all you had formed the guild with them and now you just left it out of nowhere."

"They understood."

After that Master came in the room and said everyone was waiting downstairs for us.

"Why Master, I asked?"

"Mira has an important announcement for us, she is going to announce it now. She said she was waiting for Freed and now that he has returned, she is going to say it, said Master."

"Okay, lets go then, I said."

"Jellal, have you gotten the Fairy Tail stamp yet, I asked him as we went downstairs."

"Yes, I have, it is right here on my shoulder, see he said as he showed me."

After that we sat between Lucy and Natsu and Gray and Juvia, it seemed to me as if everyone in the guild had gotten married except for me. And even some of them had kids, I wondered why I hadn't gotten married or had kids yet.

"What are you thinking about Erza, Jellal asked me."

Nothing, I said to him."

He was about to say something to me but Mirajane started to talk and everyone quietened down.

"Hello everyone, today I have to tell you all something very important. Freed, I know this may shock but it is the truth. Now this isn't easy to say but not because it is a bad thing but because it is a very emotional thing to say. I decided to tell you all this at the same time, said Mirajane."

Everyone started to wonder what it was.

"Now I know you must be wondering what it is about so here it goes. I AM PREGNENT!, Mirajane said."

After that everyone burst into applause and congratulations and cheering.

Everyone looked so surprised.

Lucy was cheering so much as she went to congratulate Mira.

"Wow, I am so happy that Mira-san is going to have a baby, Wendy said.

"So Mira is pregnant, said Gray."

"Juvia is happy for Mira. Juvia wonders when Juvia will have a baby." Then Juvia went into a daydream about having Gray child and everything.

"I am so happy for Mira, I said."

"Yes I think this really sweet that Mira will have a child of her own, Master said."

"Mira must be so happy, Jellal said."

And just like we all stayed and talked and laughed and partied the day away. We were all so happy for Mira.

That's when I decided to go home.

I said goodbye to everyone and then left.

I was just about to go inside my house when I heard someone yell my name.

"Erza, Wait!"

I turned around and saw Jellal yelling my name.

What, what are you doing here, I asked him?"

I wanted to spend some more time with you."

I blushed at that and then we both went inside my house.

Want a tour of my house?"

Sure."

Then I gave Jellal a tour of my house and after that we both went into my bedroom and sat on my bed and talked."

Nice place."

Thanks, wait here, I'll go get some hot chocolate.

I went in the kitchen and got some hot chocolate for me and him.

Here you go, said Erza."

Thank you, again, said Jellal."

No problem, I said to him."

So, today, when you..." said Erza.

When I..." said Jellal.

When you.. kissed me, why, I said to him.

"Oh, is all he said."

For the next couple of minutes we both were quiet.

Then finally Jellal spoke up. "It was because I really love you Erza, as he said that his face became scarlet as Erza's hair."

"What?"

"Yeah, it is because I really do love you Erza, and that is one of the reasons why I reasons I joined Fairy Tail."

And then again everything was quiet.

"So is that the only reason why you joined Fairy Tail?"

"And if I joined Fairy Tail I could spend more time with you."

"You know Jellal, I also really do love you, said Erza."

"Really, said Jellal."

"Yes, said Erza."

"Here give me your cup, I'll put it up for you, said Jellal as he took Erza's cup."

"No it's okay, I'll do it, said Erza."

"No, I got it, said Jellal."

"Jellal, you are my guest and I do not make my guests do work."

"Erza this is not really work, all I am doing is taking two glasses to the sink. So stop being so stubborn and just give me your cup."

"Jellal, will you stop arguing with me and just give me your cup!"

"Are we really going to have such a childish argument, Erza."

And what happened next is just plain out of this world. Erza went to Jellal and tried to take the cup by force but ultimately failed as Jellal tried to do the same but then Erza tripped and both the cups flew out of their hands and landed on the floor and Erza fell on Jellal. When Erza opened her eyes she could not believe what they were doing. Since Erza had fallen on Jellal, she was on top of him, with her womanly area on top of his and they were kissing!

Erza tried to pull away.

"Jellal, let me go."

But Jellal would not let go.

"Jellal, what are you doing, let me go. Stop."

No matter how much Erza would try to push him away Jellal would not stop. But to admit, Erza did not hate it, she actually like it.

"Oh, Jellal..." Erza moaned.

And Erza was all his.

**The Next morning:**

I opened my eyes and I had a small headache. Then I saw Jellal sleeping next to me. He looked so peaceful. His bright blue hair was all messed up and he looked very beautiful.

I got up out of bed and realized I was naked. I blushed as I remembered what happened last night. I decided to take a quick shower.

When I got done with my shower I wrapped myself in a towel and went into my room. When I got into my room I saw that Jellal was awake. He blushed as he saw me.

"Morning sleepy head, I said to him."

"Morning Erza, he replied."

"Are you hungry, I am about to make breakfast, want some?"

"Sure, he said."

"While I make breakfast, why don't you go take a shower?"

"Okay."

I started to make breakfast while Jellal took a shower. I made bacon and eggs and poured coffee into 2 cups.

When I got done, Jellal came into the kitchen.

"Perfect timing, I said to him."

"Thanks, this looks really good, he said to me as he looked at the food."

"Try it then."

He tried a piece of bacon, "This is really good, he said."

"Thank You, and JellaI wanted to ask you a question about what happened last night."

"Oh, I knew you were going to ask about that sooner or later."

"Yeah, well what happened, is it okay?"

"What do you mean if it is okay, said Jellal with a confused look."

"Jellal, I don't know how to explain but I feel scared for some reason."

Then Jellal got up out of his seat and walked to Erza. He grabbed her into a hug and whispered into her ear. "Erza, you do not have to be afraid because there is nothing to be afraid of. Then he gave her a kiss."

"Thank you, Jellal. Your right, I am being scared for no reason."

After me and Jellal had finished breakfast we went to the guild.

"Hey, Erza, Jellal your finally here, said Gray."

"Hello, Erza, Jellal, said Juvia."

"Hello Gray, Juvia, said Erza as she went to sit beside him."

"Hi Gray,Juvia, said Jellal."

"So are you two going to come on the mission with us, asked Gray?"

"Actually, I was thinking that me and Jellal will go on the mission together."

"Really, said Jellal."

"Absolutely, said Erza."

"So what mission are you two gonna go, asked Juvia."

"We still have to decide, said Erza."

"Why don't we go choose now, asked Jellal?"

"Okay, said Erza as she got up from her seat."

"What about this one, said Erza as she reached up at the request at the same time Jellal did and their hands touched each other.

"Erza blushed and then said, so how about this one?"

"Yeah this is one is okay, said Jellal."

The request was about a group of bandits who stole some gold of a client, the client's name is not on the request, we had to return them. The bandit's hideout was in Onibus Town and the client lived in Hargeon Town so the client lived in another town than the bandits.

"This seems interesting, said Erza."

"Yeah, let's start, shall we, said Jellal."

"Yes, let's go."

"Okay, so this is the plan. We will go to Hargeon Town first to meet up with the client to discuss this matter, then we will go to Onibus Town to take the gold back, after that we will go back to the client and give the gold back to them, said Erza."

"Sounds simple enough, said Jellal."

"Come on then, said Erza."

On the way to the train station, me and Jellal talked about the 7 years Fairy Tail had disappeared.

"So you don't remember anything, it was like you were in a trance or something, said Jellal."

"Not really a trance, but more like we were just sleeping the whole 7 years until finally everyone found us, said Erza."

"What could Acnologia's goal have been, said Jellal."

"Zeref was also there because Natsu saw him, and it seems that Zeref knew him."

"Though how in the world could Zeref know Natsu."

"That is the part that really confuses all of us."

"Yeah but let's not talk about that right now, said Erza."

"Let's get our train tickets."

"Okay."

After we got our train tickets we boarded the train.

"Erza, so who else is in your team other than Natsu, asked Jellal."

"Lucy, Gray, and Happy."

"Interesting team."

"They are all a little crazy, but they will do anything for their nakama."

"I'm happy for you Erza, that you got out of that tower of heaven and started your life again, you also found a great guild and great friends."

"And now they are also your friends you know", said Erza.

We kept on talking and we had finally reached Hargeon Town, then we went to the client's house.

The house looked more like a mansion because it was that big.

"So this is it", said Jellal."

I knocked on the door and a butler came outside.

"Hello, are you the mages here to discuss about the theft", he asked.

"Yes", said Jellal."

"I see", the butler said, "come in."

He led us into a simple living room.

"Wait here, I will go get the master."

"Fine, I said."

After a couple of minutes, a tall man came that looked like he was in his 6o's.

"Hello", the strange man said, "my name is Bartholomew Takahashi."

"Hello, my name is Erza Scarlet and this is Jellal Fernandes."

"Yes, I did not tell my name on the request because I wanted it to be private information, please do not tell my name to anyone. If you could keep it to yourselves that would be very nice of you two."

"Do not worry, we will keep the information to ourselves. Now please tell us about the request", said Erza."

"Yes, well, what the bandits stole is a very dear to me".

"What is it", said Jellal.

"It is a box that has a very special jewel called the Magena inside of it that has been passed down from generation to generation in my family".

"I thought the request paper said it was gold that was stolen", said Erza.

"I put gold because I wanted to keep it a secret and some people have wanted to steal it like those bandits have".

"I see, it is something you consider very valuable, I know how you feel", Jellal said glancing toward Erza as she blushed.

"Do not worry, we will get it back for you", said Erza.

"Thank you, and as my token of appreciation please accept this little gift. It is not the request award but just a little gift", said Bartholomew.

Then the butler came back with a small bag that he handed to Bartholomew.

"This is Kevin", he said as he looked toward the butler, he is also a very close friend.

"This is the gift, 10,000 jewels."

"This is like the average award for a regular request, we cannot take this", said Erza.

"Yes, this is to much", said Jellal.

"Please, take it".

"We are sorry but we cannot", said Erza.

"Well I will not force you but if you change your minds let me no", said Bartholomew.

"Alright then, we will make our way to Onibus Town now", said Erza.

"Do you know where the bandit's hideout is in Onibus Town", said Jellal?

"I'm afraid not, forgive me", said Bartholomew.

"Do not worry, we will find it somehow", said Jellal.

"Yes, goodbye, we must make our way now", said Erza.

"Goodbye", said Bartholomew, and good luck.

**So this was chapter 2, I hope it is a little longer than Chapter 1 because I really do not want short chapters. Please tell me if you think this chapter was updated early, late, or at the right time. What I mean is if you think that this chapter took a time to update. Thanks and please check out Chapter 3 when it is updated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry about chapter 2. I did not know how to update so I accidentally updated the 1****st**** chapter all over again. Then I updated chapter 2 and had to delete the 2****nd**** 1****st**** chapter. And then I renamed the chapter and it is really confusing. Also, thank you erzashea1 for telling me how to add a chapter. And in the last chapter if you remember the jewel Magena, it was inside the box the bandits stole, Magena means moon so that is don't forget that. That is because Magena is going to be a big part of a arc this story is going to be in. And here is chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Recap:**

"**Alright then, we will make our way to Onibus Town now", said Erza.**

"**Do you know where the bandit's hideout is in Onibus Town", said Jellal?**

"**I'm afraid not, forgive me", said Bartholomew.**

"**Do not worry, we will find it somehow", said Jellal.**

"**Yes, goodbye, we must make our way now", said Erza.**

"**Goodbye", said Bartholomew, "and good luck, you will need it."**

**End Recap**

**Chapter 3 The Curse of Magena**

As we got off the train that went to Onibus I saw 3 men holding a gold box decorated with different color jewels. "Jellal, look", I said as I pointed toward them.

"What is it Erza", said Jellal. Then he looked toward the 3 men. "Wait, what are they holding".

"I don't know but they seem suspicious, let's follow them."

"Okay".

Then we silently followed them. After a few minutes they came to a old building just outside of Onibus.

They knocked on the door and someone came out.

Then one of the 3 spoke. "We have finally gotten the jewel Magena, we have come to deliver it."

"Alright, come inside", said the mysterious stranger.

"So those are the bandits who stole the jewel", said Erza.

"Let's follow them inside", said Jellal.

"Right", I said.

When we got inside we saw a man in black suit sitting on couch smoking. "So this is it, huh", said the man.

"Well, this will sell for a nice price, said the man.

"So where is our money, said the bandits.

"Once well this jewel, you will get your reward", said the strange man.

"Alright then, we shall leave for now", said bandits.

When the bandits finally left, me and Jellal finally made our move.

"Okay, I will attack them and you get the jewel, a simple plan", said Erza.

"Alright.

Then Erza made her way and attacked them man. But they were a mages there also, so Erza had to also hold them off. While Erza did that, Jellal ran toward the jewel. But the man saw him coming and he tried to run away. Jellal still got the jewel but someone attacked him from behind and the jewel was thrown into the air. Then the jewel crashed onto the ground and shattered into a million pieces.

Out of the jewel came a beautiful woman with long, flowing, silky silver hair that reached all the way to her knees and bright crimson eyes. Her skin was as white as the moon. She also had on a bunch of gold. She had on gold arm cuffs, a thin gold head chain, gold waist chain, gold anklets, and gold bracelets. But another thing about her was that she was extremely beautiful, to beautiful to describe. She looked like she was a Greek goddess.

Everyone just stared at her and then she looked to Jellal and finally spoke. "Are you the one who broke my jewel and disturbed my sleep", she asked him.

"I did not mean to", he said.

"But you did, so now you shall suffer".

"Wait a minute, he said he did not mean to. It was a accident", I said.

"But even though that he shall now pay the price. I put a curse on your children and their children and so on. They shall be miserable for the rest of their lives for what you did", said the woman.

"No", I yelled.

But it was to late, the woman had already left and the jewel was perfectly unbroken again.

"Now what do we do, I asked Jellal?

"Right now, let's just take the jewel back to Bartholomew.

"Okay."

**Back at Bartholomew's house, Erza and Jellal gave the jewel back to Bartholomew.**

"Thank you, here is you reward", said Bartholomew.

"Your welcome", I said as I took the reward. "Goodbye.

"Goodbye.

**Then we got on a train to Magnolia.**

"Jellal, I said.

"What?"

"Is the curse actually real?

"Erza, do you really believe in it? It is not really real."

"No, but...

"Erza just leave it at that, it is not real.

"Alright.

**After that we went back to my house because it was night.**

"That was a long day, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

After that I took a shower and laid down on my bed.

"Erza, I am about to take a shower.

"Alright.

**Jellal's P.O.V**

When I came out of my shower, I put my clothes on and went into the bedroom.

"There I saw Erza sleeping.

"She looked so peaceful.

I kissed her head and and turned off the lights. Then I went to sleep right beside her.

**So that was chapter 3 and I am so, so, so sorry that it is so short. What happened in this chapter with the woman is a big part later on so I just wanted to get that into this story somehow. And since that is done, I can start planning the next arc. So please forgive me, I will take some time updating the next chapter. There are going to be some surprises in the next few chapter so look forward to that. And also I am going to take time planning as I said before, but I also have cheer leading practice a lot. So please forgive me if the next chapter takes awhile. For your patience I will try to make the next chapter longer. So thank you and look forward to the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Vacation!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Erza's P.O.V:**

"Hurry up, stop being so slow", I yelled to Lucy as we climbed the steep hill in the mysterious forest.

"I don't wanna, it's so hard," she complained.

"I don't care, you shouldn't have came then."

"Natsu, carry me, please."

"Alright," Natsu said as he picked Lucy up.

"Erza, I think this is it," Gray said as he pointed to a cave opening.

As we entered the gigantic cave, I saw bats fly out.

"Wow, this cave is huge," said Happy as he sat on top of Lucy's head.

"Yes, it is," replied Jellal.

"What did the request say," Gray asked.

"To find a magic scroll that is somewhere in this cave." I told him.

"It must be farther in, because there is nothing here," said Lucy.

"Yes, let's keep looking," I said.

We kept on walking for about five minutes when we saw a bridge. Across the bridge was the scroll. We quickly crossed the bridge and reached the scroll.

"Should we just pick it up like this?" asked Lucy.

"There is probably some type of booby trap," said Gray.

"We need to plan this out," I said.

"I agree," said Jellal.

"Stop worrying, nothing is gonna happen," said Natsu as he picked up the scroll.

All of a sudden a giant magic circle appeared beneath our feet. From the circle came these disgusting monsters that looked like clay.

"You idiot, look what you done," I yelled at Natsu.

Then all of the monsters started attacking us.

"Run," I yelled to everyone.

We all tried to run but they kept on attacking.

"Erza, we have no choice. We have to fight," yelled Gray.

"Then attack, everyone."

"Fire Dragon's Roar"...

"Open, the gate of the Maiden, Virgo"...

"Ice Make: Lance"...

"Heavenly Arrows"...

"Requip, Flame Empress Armor"...

I quickly slashed the monsters, but they just kept on coming.

"We have to get out of here," yelled Jellal.

"Hurry, everyone."

We kept on running and battling them when we finally saw the exit to the gate.

"Everyone, hurry."

Then finally, we made it out.

"You idiot," I yelled at Natsu as I hit him on the head with my sword.

"What was that for?"

"For being an idiot."

"Alright, let's just go now. We have to return the scroll," Jellal said.

"He's right, let's go." said Gray.

After we returned the scroll we went back to the guild.

**The next day, At the guild, Jellal's P.O.V:**

"Thank you," I said as Mirajane poured me a drink.

""Jellal, come over here," I heard Elfman call me.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Arm Wrestling. I have won so far. Wanna play?"

"No thanks."

"Come on, are you scared your gonna lose?"

"You can't tempt me."

"Just one round."

"Come on Jellal, just one round," I heard Bickslow say.

Then I started hearing people telling me to have just one round.

"Alright," I finally gave in. But just one round.

"Okay start on 3," Lisanna said.

"Ready, 1, 2, 3, Start!"

At first Elfman got the lead, but then Jellal got the lead. And at last, Jellal won!

"And the winner is, Jellal," said Lisanna.

**Natsu's P.O.V:**

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

"Ice Make, Block!"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called.

"Come on Natsu," Lucy called.

"Ice Make, Ice Cannon!"

"You bastard," Natsu called as he crashed into the wall.

"Get up, flame brain!"

"What did you say, you child molester!"

"Say that again, and I'll smash that tiny head of yours."

"You don't know how to do anything."

"Both of you, shut up," Erza yelled as she took both Natsu and Gray by the hair and collided both of their heads together.

"What was that for," I yelled at her.

"For being annoying."

"Now you got on Erza's bad side, good going," Gray said.

"Shut up," yelled Erza as she hit Gray on the head with her sword.

Then Erza walked away.

**Makarov's P.O.V:**

"Mira, fill my cup!"

"Coming Master!"

"Drink, Drink, Drink!"

"Lucy, come over here!"

"Yes, Master!"

"Turn around!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Alright."

Then Master slapped Lucy on the butt and Lucy yelped.

"Master, I'm gonna get mad," Mirajane said.

Master ran away yelling, "I gotta pee!"

**Erza's P.O.V**

I sat down and started drinking. The guild was boisterous as ever.

"Hello, Erza-san", Wendy said.

"Hello, Wendy."

"What are you doing?"

"Just sitting. What about you?"

"I am about to go over there with everybody else. It seems like Mira-san has an announcement to

make."

"Really, I'll come with you. Come on, let's see what she has to say."

I sat down beside Wendy and then Jellal came and sat down beside me. Then Mirajane started talking.

**Mirajane P.O.V**

After everyone sat down, I started to talk.

"Hello, everyone. Today I have a important announcement to make. We all have been working hard this year so we have decided to take a break. We are going on a vacation."

Then everyone started to cheer.

"Right now, I am arranging the groups we all going to be in. If you want a specific group, right it down on a slip of paper and put it into that brown box over there on the counter. I will look at them and tell you the groups tomorrow. I will also tell everyone where we are going tomorrow.," said Mirajane.

Everyone started to run to the box as soon as Mirajane said that.

**Erza P.O.V **

"Wow, isn't this great? We all are going on a vacation," said Wendy.

"Yes, this will be relaxing. We need a break after all this work."

"I can't wait to go. This going to be so much fun. I wonder where we are going," Lucy said.

"Good-night, everyone. See you tomorrow, said Erza.

"Good-night, everyone," said Jellal.

Then both me and Jellal went home. As soon as I got home, I took a shower.

"That was nice," I said.

"I wonder where we are going," said Jellal.

"It'll be fun not having to worry about requests or anything and just relaxing."

"Yes."

"Today was such a tiring day, I'm gonna go to sleep. Good-night, Jellal."

"Good night, Erza," Jellal said as he kissed my head and went to sleep right beside me.

His presence felt so comforting to me that I fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyelids.

The next morning I got up and took a shower. After that, I made breakfast. I made french toast and coffee. Jellal woke up while I was making breakfast, took a shower, and joined me with breakfast. After that, we both went to the guild to find out what the groups were and where we were going.

"Hi, Erza-san, Jellan-san," said Wendy.

"Hello, Wendy."

"Hello," said Jellal.

"Are you two about to see the information on the vacation?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes, come on."

**Mirajane P.O.V**

"Hi, everyone. Are you ready to here about the groups?"

"Yes," everyone shouted and cheered.

"Alright then. There are two groups. Group A and Group B. Here they are."

**Group A is:**

**Natsu Dragneel**

**Lucy Hearfilia **

**Erza Scarlet**

**Happy **

**Jellal Fernendas**

**Elfman Strauss**

**Jet**

**Droy**

**Laxus Dreyar**

**Freed Justine**

**Evergreen**

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Laxus Dreyar**

**Group B is:**

**Cana Alberona**

**Levy McGarden**

**Loke**

**Wendy Marvell**

**Charle **

**Pantherlily  
Gajeel Redfox**

**Bickslow**

**Gray Fullbuster**

**Gildarts Clive **

**Juvia Lockser**

"Those are the groups. Next, I will tell you the place we are going to. We are going to one of Fairy Tail's ancient islands. This is island is where Fairy Tail's founding master, Master Mavis used to live before finding Fairy Tail. This island is called "The Island of The Fairies, Breen."

Then everyone started cheering.

"Alright, you all should meet me here in front of the guild at 8:00 A.M. in the morning. Then when everyone is here, we will go to the ship. The island is actually quite far. It will take us a whole day. So we will stay on the ship all day tomorrow and then we will reach Breen in the morning. So be ready tomorrow."

"I am so exited for tomorrow," said Levy.

"I'm not, just thinking about tomorrow makes me want to throw-up," said Natsu.

"Sorry Natsu, I feel so bad for you," said Lucy.

"I love watching you suffer, flame brain." said Gray

"What you say, pervert?" said Natsu.

Then Natsu and Gray started fighting.

**Night Time:**

Everyone had gone home and only Laxus and Mirajane were at the guild.

"Mira, tell me the truth."

"What truth?"

"About that kid, he's not his. Is he?

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Mira, stop lying."

"What do you mean?"

"Mira, you know what I mean. So stop pretending."

"Look, can we talk about something else?"

"Mira, you better tell the truth to him now. Or else things are going to get really bad."

Mirajane just stood there with a blank expression on her face and then she put her hand on her stomach. Her face changed to a look of love, and a look only a mother could make. Then she spoke.

"Your right, Laxus. I should tell the truth. I don't want this little guy to be born into a world of lies. I'll tell him the truth."

"Good, well then I'll leave now. Bye."

"Bye."

**Hey guys, long time no see. I know I haven't updated in a long time, sorry. So here is the new chapter. The Bartholomew Arc has ended and the new arc starts in this chapter. We also have a lot of mystery in this chapter with Mirajane and Laxus. Things are going to get quite interesting with these two. So keep reading. And also, Happy New Year 2013! Yeah, I know I am late but at least I said it. Yeah, so bye. See you next time. Hope you like this chapter! Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Erza's P.O.V.:**

Jellal, this is it."

"Alright, let's go."

We arrived at the guild at 8:00 am. Mirajane told us to put I.D. on our luggage and then put it with everyone else'. After we did that we sat down with Natsu and Lucy. They were talking about the island.

"I am so exited!" said Lucy.

"Well, I'm not," said Natsu.

"Natsu, get over it. We'll ask Wendy if she can cast Troia on you," said Lucy.

"I guess that will make it better."

Then we saw Gray and Juvia come sit with us.

"Hi, everyone," Juvia said.

"Yo," said Gray.

After a while, everyone else came.

"Alright everyone, time to leave. Near the ship entrance please form a line. When you board the ship I will tell you your room number and will give you your room key. Please go to your room and then put all of your luggage inside. Then come back and have breakfast," said Mirajane.

"Let's go, I said"

We all had to walk a bit before going to the ship. When we reached the ship, we all got in a line. Then when we got our room number and key from Mirajane, me and Jellal went to our room. It was actually a surprise that me and Jellal had the same room. I thought we would have different rooms. I guess it was all Mira's doing.

After we put up our luggage, me and Jellal went to eat breakfast. There we met the rest of Fairy Tail. As usual, they making such a mess. Natsu and Gray were fighting, while Lucy and Juvia tried to stop them.

Idiots, I thought to myself. Then I went over to both of them and towered over them.

"Scary", they both said in unison in fear.

"Stop," I said.

"Yes, ma'am."

Then both of them sat down.

After breakfast was over, we all went to the deck of a ship.

"It's so hot," complained Lucy.

"Oh, Lu-Chan, you know they have a pool, right?" said Levy.

"Really, where?"

"Over there." Levy pointed to a large pool.

"Let's go, Levy-chan." Lucy then grabbed Levy and dragged her to the pool.

"But, Lu-Chan I don't wanna go," complained Levy.

"Come on, let's go, it's fun."

"Alright."

"Let's go get changed first."

When they both came back they were changed into their swimsuits. Lucy had her swimsuit on and Levy had her swimsuit on. Levy's swimsuit was a white top and an orange bottom.

Then Lucy asked all of us,"Why don't all of you join us?"

All of the girls agreed, even me and we all went to change.

When we all came back, we had our swimsuits on.

Then we went into the water.

We were have a great time. Laughing and splashing, then all of a sudden, Natsu's head popped out of the middle of no where in front of Lucy and she screamed. Then she got so mad, she yelled, "Natsu"!

Natsu started laughing, "you should have seen your face,Luce, that was so funny."

"Natsu!"

Then Lucy started yelling at Natsu and he was still laughing.

Levy and Lisanna both sighed.

"Don't they look so good together," said Levy.

"Yeah, I wish I had someone like that," said Lisanna.

"Don't worry, you will get someone eventually. I just hope I find someone," said Levy.

"What are you talking about," asked Lisanna.

Levy blinked at Lisanna, then just said, "what?"

"You know Levy, I don't understand you. You are saying you don't have anyone but you do."

"Who?"

"I can't believe you still don't get, Levy. Your someone is Gajeel."

"No, Lisanna. That couldn't be. I don't like Gajeel."

"Levy, you are just saying that. I know and you know and the whole guild know you and Gajeel like each other."

"Lisanna, can we talk about something else?"

"Alright, you can try to change the topic right now but just know that doesn't change the fact that you like Gajeel."

"Lisanna, what did I say? You know what, if you won't change the topic, I will," said Levy. "Tell me, do you know whats going on between Mirajane and Fried?"

"Just the fact that ever since Mira-nee has gotten pregnant, something has changed between them," said Lisanna.

"Yeah, they aren't as close as they used to be," said Levy.

"Well, actually, they never have been that close. Mira-nee seems to treat him just as she would with any guild member. I never really see that love between them. I can't believe that Mira-nee has gotten pregnant with Fried's child. It seems like they never do anything," said Lisanna.

Levy sighed, "life is just so hard to understand. Well, leave that. I have another question. Has Mira thought up of any name?"

"Actually, she doesn't know the gender yet and she hasn't really had a check-up from Porlyusica. All that Porlyusica told her is that she was pregnant. When we go back to Fairy Tail, Mira-nee will get another check-up, and we will have to wait and see what the results are," said Lisanna.

"Well, that makes sense," said Levy.

"Hey, Levy, Lisanna, sorry to interrupt but can you two help me," asked Mira?

"Alright, Mira-nee, we will go change and be right back and help you," said Lisanna.

"Thanks, you two."

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it," I asked Wendy and Charle.

"Yeah, that was really nice," said Wendy.

"Yes, it was fun but I feel bad for what Natsu did to you Lucy. It seemed like he gave you a heart attack," said Charle.

"Yeah, I did not like that one bit."

Then all of a sudden, we heard Wendy's stomach grumble.

"Wendy, how unladylike of you," said Charle.

"Sorry, it's just that I am really hungry," said Wendy.

"Well then let's go get something to eat."

For lunch, we had sandwiches.

"Those were really good," said Wendy.

"Yes, they were," said Charle.

"Hey, Lucy, Wendy, Charle, there you three are. I have been looking for you everywhere," said Happy as he collided with Lucy's chest.

"Happy"... said Lucy.

Happy started crying then. "Lucy, you've gotta help me, nobody will help me because everyone's scared of her. Will you help me? Lucy, I am so scared."

"Scared of who," Wendy asked then.

"Erza.."

"Happy, there you are. I have finally found you, now prepare to die," said a storming Erza.

"Lucy"!

"Erza, why are you so mad..."

"Ask him," Erza yelled as she pointed to Happy.

Just then Juvia appeared.

"Erza-san, there you are. Please, calm down. He didn't mean to do it."

"Mean to do what, will someone explain to me whats happening," Lucy asked.

"Juvia will explain. Erza-san was eating a strawberry cake and then Gray-sama and Natsu-san were fighting again. Then Natsu-san was randomly throwing stuff at Gray-sama and he accidentally threw Happy, he didn't know it was Happy. Gray-sama dodged Happy but then Happy was thrown into Erza-san's cake. Then Erza-san got really mad and started chasing Happy."

"Well, I guess that explains it," said Wendy.

"Yeah know, you guys are always making trouble," said Lucy as Erza was still glaring at Happy.

"Happy, just apologize to Erza, alright," said Lucy.

"Sorry, Erza. I didn't mean to do that to your cake," said Happy.

Erza still glared.

"Oh, Erza, come on, stop being like that. Just forgive him already."

"Alright then, your forgiven, Happy," said Erza.

"Good, now come on everyone, let's go help Mira-San. I think she might need some help."

When we got the kitchen we saw something unbelievable. I couldn't believe it. You just had to see it to believe it. I never thought Mira-san would do something like this. What we all saw was, Mira-san and Laxus kissing each other!

All of our mouths dropped open. We quickly hid ourselves behind the door then we just watched them.

They stopped kissing and Laxus' hand moved to Mira's lower stomach area.

"Have you thought of any name yet," Laxus asked.

"No, not yet. I still have to find out the gender."

Then I heard Master call Mira.

"Oh, I have to go now, Laxus."

"Old man called her at the wrong time," I heard Laxus mutter.

"Follow me and run," I whispered to the others.

Then we all ran to my room so Mira couldn't see us or find out we were listening to them.

"I can't believe what I just saw," I said to the others.

"I never thought Mira could do something like that," said Erza.

"Well, somethings wrong. Something is fishy," said Charle.

"Mira-san and Laxus have something have going on between them, don't they," asked Juvia.

"They do and we can guarantee it now," said Erza.

Aye, sir!

**At Dinner:**

**Erza's P.O.V.**

We were all sitting together at a gigantic table and Natsu and Gray were throwing food at each other.

"Natsu, Gray, stop this right now," I said to both of them.

They still didn't stop.

Then Natsu threw food at Gray but Gray dodged it and the food hit me straight in the face. Everyone burst out laughing. Though Jellal tried to contain his laughter, he soon started to laugh.

"You two... , don't you know how to stop when I tell you to!"

"Yes, ma'am," both of them said at the same time."

Then I grabbed both of them by the head and collided them together.

**After Dinner:**

Mira's P.O.V:

After dinner, me and Lisanna were cleaning up.

"Thanks for helping me," Lisanna.

"No problem, it's just that I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it, is everything alright?"

"Well, everything with me is alright but I wanted to ask you about something?"

"Okay, you know you can ask me anything?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask you, are you actually happy?"

"What, what do you mean?"

"What I mean is are you really happy with Fried and you know, the baby?"

"Lisanna, you know I love Fried and that I would die if anything happened to this baby."

"So your happy?"

"Yes, Lisanna, I am very happy. Now can we talk about anything else other than I if I am happy with Fried and the baby."

"Alright, sorry about that. I just wanted to make sure because you seemed a bit different, you know."

"I guess I was just worrying about this trip and the baby, I am so sorry, Lisanna."

"Mira-nee, you don't have to apologize for anything. If anyone needs to be apologizing, its me. I shouldn't have asked you those stupid questions."

"It's alright, now stop getting so sad. Come on, let's go with sit with everyone else."

**No one's P.O.V.**

We were all sitting in a giant room that had circular sofas in it and had tan colored carpet in it. The room was really warm and it had flowers and decorations in it. It smelled like cinnamon and warm vanilla. Everyone was drinking hot chocolate and in that room, all of Fairy Tail was present. Fairy Tail looked like a true family.

I saw Mira and Lisanna come in and sit down and then Lucy gave them both cups of hot chocolate.

We were really having a good time when Master came up and said he had an announcement to make.

"Alright everyone, calm down. I have something important to tell you."

When everyone except Natsu calmed down, Master hit him on the head and then started telling us the news.

"Okay, now that everyone is calmed down, I will tell you the news. We have made a great way since we started our journey in just one day. We will land at our destination tomorrow. So just remember to get up on time because tomorrow once we land, we will all get off the ship and go to our beach house. The beach house is big enough for all of us. Once you have gotten your stuff put up we will all meet up outside of the beach house and discuss our day."

And with that, Master sat back down and the room erupted into cheers and applause.

"Yay, I am so excited," squealed Lucy.

"I am just happy to get off this stupid ship," said Natsu.

"You are such a wimp, you know that, right," said Gray.

"Well at least I don't rape little kids, you child molester."

"Your going to regret it if you say anything else, squinty-eyes.

"Oh really, what are you going to do, droopy-eyes.

"Both of you quit that and sit down," Erza yelled at the both of them.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You know, I get so tired of Natsu and Gray fighting all the time," said Lucy/

"Their never gonna change," said Erza.

"I am so tired, I'm about to go to bed. Good night everyone," said Lucy.

Everyone replied, "good night."

"Natsu, come one," said Lucy.

Then Gray snickered and said," squinty-eyes listens to everything Lucy tells him."

"Come on, Gray-sama," Juvia then said. Then when Gray didn't come, Juvia grabbed Gray by the ears and dragged him away.

"Can't be saying anything now," said Natsu.

Then one by one everyone retired for the day and went back to the rooms.

Me and Jellal went back to our rooms. When we both went back in bed, we talked for a couple of minutes and then finally went to sleep.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

**Natsu and Lucy's Room:**

Me and Natsu were both sitting in our bed when Happy flew over and tried to go sleep on our bed.

"Happy, what are you doing," I asked him.

"Going to sleep."

"But why on our bed?"

"Because I want to.

"Well, go sleep somewhere else.

"Why can't I sleep here."

"Because this my and Natsu's bed and anyway it gets kind of crowded."

"Lucy, I want to sleep here."

"No."

"Why?"

"I've already told you why."

"The only reason you don't want me to sleep here is because you are going to do naughty things with Natsu."

"That is not the reason, we are not doing naughty things."

"Your lying."

"Natsu, get this cat out of here, now!"

"See Happy, now you made her mad. You just made my night hell right now. I won't be able to get some sleep anytime soon now," Natsu said as he picked up Happy and carried him over to the sofa."

"Natsu, why did you put him there," I asked Natsu.

"Where else should I put him?"

"Outside."

"Lucy, that is to cruel."

"Well, why does he have to be here in our room?"

"Lucy, he has nowhere else to sleep."

"Natsu, if you are not going to do anything then just hand him over to me. I will just take care of him."

"Lucy, what are you going to do? You are not going to throw him of the ship, right."

"No, I am just going to see if he can sleep in anyone else' room."

"Fine. I am going back to sleep."

Then Lucy picked up Happy and went outside of the room.

Lucy stepped in front of Wendy's door and knocked. Wendy opened it.

"Lucy, do you need anything," Wendy asked.

"Wendy, I was wondering if Happy could sleep in your room?"

"Um, alright, but why isn't he sleeping in yours and Natsu-san's room?"

"Its way to crowded with me, Natsu, and him. Sorry about bothering you like that."

"Its fine. Why don't you just put him on the bed."

"Alright," Lucy said as she put Happy on the bed. "Thanks, Wendy and good night."

"No problem and good night."

"Well then, I've gotten that problem taken care of," Lucy said as she climbed into the bed but then saw Natsu was already asleep. "Well, he's already asleep. Guess I will go to sleep also now. Tomorrow is going to be so fun."

And with that Lucy also went to sleep.

**The Next Morning:**

The next morning we all woke up, got ready, and went down to eat breakfast.

Me and Natsu sat down beside Levy and Gajeel.

"Good morning, Lu-Chan."

"Good morning, Levy."

"Are you excited?"

"About?"

"That we are finally going to reach the island.

"Oh, yeah. About that, I am so excited. I wonder when Mira-san is going to make an announcement about that."

"Yeah.

After breakfast was over we all went to the deck because Mirajane told us to go there because she had an announcement to make.

"Alright, everyone. We have reached the island and we are about to land. So this is what I need you to do. Get all of your stuff and bring it here. Wait here until I tell you to move and go to the island.

And with that everyone went to their rooms and got their stuff. Once everyone had gotten back, Mira told us to go to the island.

"Now this is where we are all going to stay," Mira said as she pointed to a gigantic house. "The girls will all stay one room and the boys will stay in the other. I want you all to go check out the rooms and put your stuff their. Freshen up and come meet me out on the beach. Today we will just spend the rest of the day out here. Tomorrow I will tell you what we are going to day for the rest of the day."

So the rest of the day we all spent the time outside and had lots of fun. At night we made a campfire and sat all together.

After dinner we went to sleep and thought about the time to come here tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, everyone. I haven't updated in a while so I am very sorry. Here is the 5th chapter. Please enjoy it and tell what you think in your comments. Also I just want to say that most people in the guild are couples, not just Erza and Jellal. I have been trying to make that pretty obvious and I think it is very obvious. Like Natsu and Lucy, Juvia and Gray, Levy and Gajeel. So yeah, bye!**


End file.
